The production of restorative objects such as crowns, bridges and tooth prostheses requires use of dental models from which to work. The production of such models are first created using a negative impression of the teeth. The negative impression is then filled with casting materials which harden, thus creating models of the patient's teeth. In order to work with these models, the casting material must be sawed into smaller pieces. It is essential to be able to realign the pieces in the appropriate manner.
In making of models, the technician uses a device known as an articulator, which is an instrument which simulates the movements of the mandible and aids in the construction of dental restorations.
The prior art includes several devices for use in making the models. U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,884 to Huffman, which describes an insert which locks onto the casting material to guide removal of model teeth during insertion into and withdrawal from the dental model presents on approach to the need to divide, then reassemble the models. However, the devices disclosed therein do not provide means for relating the maxillary and mandibular dental arches with one another in such a way as to create an accurate three-dimensional model showing the arches as they were at the time the mold was made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,152 to Walter discloses and claims a dental articulator system containing a plurality of holes in the tray support into which pins are inserted before the casting material is placed into the tray. The pins provide indexing means for reassembly of the model after it has been divided into smaller pieces. The need for pins has been eliminated with the instant invention.
Other articulators on the market include some which require a separable joint which must be glued in place or very expensive metal devices which require considerable time and expense to use.